A conventional forklift uses a hydraulic cylinder as a mechanism that operates a movable member such as a fork or a mast. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a hydraulic device including a single hydraulic pump and a single electric motor, which drives the hydraulic pump. The hydraulic pump generates rotation to operate a hydraulic cylinder (lift cylinder) that lifts and lowers a fork and a hydraulic cylinder (tilt cylinder) that tilts a mast.